


10,000 Things I Hate About Galra

by TheQuestionMark



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - 10 Things I Hate About You (1999) Fusion, Gorgeous boy Lance, M/M, More Chapters to Come, NB Pidge, No hetero ships ..... sorry, angsty keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuestionMark/pseuds/TheQuestionMark
Summary: Welcome to Earth, one of the most beautiful towns in the world, or so described by every brochure and travel agency. Keith Kogane would describe Earth as anything but beautiful. He saw the flaws of the town that he grew up in, and especially the flaws in the shit-show called High School.





	1. Talk Too Much - COIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Earth, one of the most beautiful towns in the world, or so described by every brochure and travel agency. Keith Kogane would describe Earth as anything but beautiful. He saw the flaws of the town that he grew up in, and especially the flaws in the shit-show called High School.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! This is my "first" fic. This chapter is very dialogue heavy and very similar to the movie. I'm hoping to just use this chapter to start the story and then go off into what I think should happen. Please let me know if there's any grammar stuff and give feedback. 
> 
> Also shout outs to: Nico at http://colewritesthings.tumblr.com/ , Sara at http://chicken-or-dickhead-the-writer.tumblr.com/ and my pal Jonathan 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> Updates: I will try to update on my tumblr, that is if anyone follows me :,)
> 
> Also! Can you spot the forshadowing? hint: it has to do with Shay

Welcome to Earth, one of the most beautiful towns in the world, or so described by every brochure and travel agency. Keith Kogane would describe Earth as anything but beautiful. He saw the flaws of the town that he grew up in, and especially the flaws in the shit-show called High School. Being unusually mature and intelligent for his age, he had been ostracized since Middle School. His summer was one of self-discovery and philosophy, and it had been about a week since his return to the inane daily annoyance of horny children and incompetent adults.

Earth High had been established in an older Italianate styled building, with crème-colored walls and dark roofs in the late 1800’s. A courtyard stretched in front of the main building, lined with benches, and a modest concrete fountain. Teenagers populated the large courtyard, exchanging stories of summer romances and panites won. Keith tried to bypasses all the cliques and went straight to the main entrance when he noticed a poster advertising the upcoming Prom. Prom, in Keith's eyes, is the dumbest thing about High School. Why would anyone want to spend so much money for a night that is almost certain to lead to disappointment? He ripped the poster off the wall and marched into the building, completely ignoring the “Hey!” shouted from behind him.

~

 

Pidge Gunderson found themselves sitting in an uncomfortable chair waiting for the admittedly attractive guidance counselor to finish his “report”. Shiro Takashi typed his last thought, 'Harry grabbed Draco and gently pressed his lips to the pale boy’s.' He cleared his throat, and finally directed his attention to Pidge by looking over their file. “So this is your . . . 5th school? Do you have a parent in the Garrison?”

“Yep, my dad and my older brother.” Pidge was used to the same questions, and replied automatically, without having to think about the words. 

With the same warm smile Mr. Takashi responded, “Well I'm sure you'll be fine. This school is like any other, filled to the brim with ass wipes.” Pidge was taken aback by the sudden profanity coming from an authority. The counselor then told them to scoot in a sugary sweet voice, and Pidge rushed to walk out of the room. On their way out they nearly bumped into a tall, tan, boy with a slight dusting of freckles. Pidge took a moment to admire how gorgeous this boy was before hurrying through the door. 

“Ahh. Lance McClain. Are we making these visits regular?” Mr. Takashi said without looking up from a file.

“You know I just love these sessions, Mr. Takashi, would you like to leave the lights on this time?” He rasped only half acting. Mr. Takashi swiftly laughed off Lance's retort, and began to scold him about some flashy performance in the cafeteria the day before. Their “session” was quick, as Mr. Takashi wanted to get back to his slightly erotic novel.

 

~

Pidge was soon greeted by a tall and muscled girl. She had alluring eyes, and a very heartfelt smile, which Pidge had to look directly up to see. “Hi! My name is Shay.” she introduced sincerely. “I'll be showing you around.” Pidge was happy to have someone so kind, instead of the usual lazy, grade-A asshole that they send for extra credit. 

“I'm Pidge.” they said with a straight-face. Shay was quick to start the tour, explaining every group and gang, while maneuvering the over complicated hallways. 

“You'll want to stay away from the jocks and the stoners. They're not the most friendly people.” She further explained that she was technically a jock since she played almost every sport the school had to offer, but she was definitely a major nerd. ‘I guess it takes one to know one’ Pidge thought. They were trying to take in all the information that was being thrown at them, and soon they were in the courtyard trying to navigate through the crowd of hormones.

Suddenly Pidge noticed the love of their life. No one has ever been as beautiful as Hunk Kogane. He was warm, soft, and sweet, like a cinnamon roll. Pidge could already see their lives together, having a small personal ceremony, finding a white picket fence in suburban Earth and growing old, looking back at the good memes they've seen through their lives together. They were abruptly jolted from their day dream by Shay’s firm hand. She knew that expression anywhere, she had seen it from both girls and boys alike. 

“Oh . . . no.” She groaned softly, almost to herself. “You can't. Hunk is untouchable. None of the Koganes are allowed to date, and besides, everyone is already drooling over him.”

Hunk walked by, laughing almost to the point of snorting. Pidge sighed and you could practically see cartoon hearts pound in their eyes. Shay looked with concern at Pidge, and urged them to keep moving, hoping to get Pidge to forget their ‘love’.

~

Keith sat down in Mr. Coran's class, clearly already disgruntled by this morning. Mr. Coran decided to start the class by asking about the enjoyment of a required summer reading. The class groaned with annoyance, and the teacher began to look for the class’s impression. A few people decided to speak up and share their perspective on Romeo and Juliet. All of these responses consisted of far fetched romantic ideals, and Keith was quickly put in an even worse mood. How could anyone find the death of 6 people ‘romantic’?

Keith voiced his opinion, “Romantic? I guess you could think of death and destruction caused by delusional children romantic.”

 

Zach Arcon chimed in, “Maybe you should take your meds before you come to class?”

“Well maybe because Shakespeare was a white dude, like you, we should pay attention to him?” Keith turned around to give him a fiery glare. Zach was quiet before Mr. Coran had a chance to shut him up.

“What did I miss?” chimed in the newly arrived Lance. 

Keith responded without turning around to look at the tardee, “Just the racial patriarchy of Shakespeare himself.” 

“Great!” Lance whirled around to leave with a smile on his face. Keith finally twisted in his chair at the unexpected response. He barely had time to catch a glimpse of the voice before he left. Keith saw a thin but fit frame and beautiful cinnamon skin. 

“Wait-!” Mr. Coran tried, and after an exasperated sigh, “Keith! Mr. Takashi’s office now.” After a questioning look from Keith, he grumbled under his mustache, “You've pissed me off.”

Keith picked up his stuff and huffed out of the room. Once there he was greeted by “What's another word for ‘enlarged’?”

“Engorged? Swollen?” He deadpans, taking a seat, and slouching in the chair.

“Thanks! It's always nice to see you Keith, although these visits are becoming more frequent than expected.”

“Well I'm sorry if I'm too intact with reality than anyone else.” Keith disagreed.

“I'm afraid that most people would describe you as a cynical, callous bitch, rather than 'realistic'” That left Keith speechless, but he soon found words adequate enough for how he felt. 

“Are we done here?” Mr. Takashi waved him away. “Have fun fucking your computer.”

~ 

Zach and his posse were leaned up against a wall, and were not so subtly looking the hottest freshmen up and down. All of a sudden Hunk walked by carrying his books, and not paying attention to the obvious stares coming from all directions. Offended by Hunk’s indifference, Zach whistled and in turn Hunk pivoted around while maintaining a brisk walk. He decided to ignore him and carry on. Pidge and Shay spied from a distance as Zach watched Hunk leave, licking his lips. Zach leaned over to his fellow fuck boy, “I bet that he’ll be mine by Prom.”

“Good luck with that, you know how the Koganes’ are.” He joked. Zach didn’t lose confidence and accepted his challenge. 

“Don’t even think about it, Pidge. You do not want to mess with Zach Arcon.” advised Shay. She learned that it’s better to stay out of his business and let him give some sort of STD to anyone he lays his eyes on. 

“He is my soulmate. Is there anyone better, more perfect than Hunk?” Shay rolled her eyes at that very cheesy, romcom line. Shay had never talked to Hunk personally, but she was almost positive that he was just another vapid, brainless popular kid. Then again, Shay had never shown any special interest in boys, although she did find girls quite bewitching. But Pidge saw something more, they saw compassion, tenderness and a certain twinkle in Hunk’s eyes. 

“There has to be some way to win the heart of such an angel. What does he like?” Pidge looked over to Shay expectantly. 

“How am I supposed to know? I guess . . . he needs a home ec tutor?” 

“That’s perfect!” exclaimed Pidge.

“Wait, you know how to cook?” Shay replied, questioning Pidge’s qualifications. 

“No, but I can learn.” Shay lost all faith in her newfound friend, while Pidge looked as hopeful as ever, evident by a sappy grin that stretched across their features. Pidge was too deep in their fantasies to realize that Hunk has climbed into Zach’s not-quite-purple, not-quite-black car. Hunk seemed to be enjoying himself as the wind blew through open windows and pleasantly into his face. 

~ 

Keith was sitting next one of his only close friends, Allura Altea. Allura was absolutely gorgeous and she could lift more than any boy attending Earth High. The friendship between the two is difficult to imagine, given their social standing, but they had always been close, they were practically inseparable. From the front seat in Keith’s car they had the perfect view of the younger Kogane’s infraction. 

“This is new.” Allura said, fake interest dripping from her words. She looked over at her companion, worried for possible brash decisions. Even though Keith looked furious, he acted with calculated behavior, carefully taking the steering wheel and pulling out of his parking spot. 

Shay rode a bruised dirt bike that had been given to her by her eldest brother who finally got a car for college. She drove it into the road almost crashing into Keith’s car. She heard a ‘honk’ and “Watch it!”. At the last minute she was able to haphazardly avoid the vehicle and steer over to Pidge. 

“Hey, are you okay?” they questioned. 

“Yea, I’m fine. I just almost ran into the ‘EdgeLord’ himself. I can’t believe that Keith and Hunk are related. By blood.”

“Wait! That was Hunk’s brother?!” Pidge’s eyes widened in disbelief. Shay grunted in affirmation, said a short good-bye, and rode off, almost hitting another car. Somehow she managed to swerve and found herself rolling down a grassy hill into the football field. Everyone rushed over to find a discombobulated Shay face first in a bush. She pushed herself up, almost tripping on her own feet. The crowd cheered enough to put a confident grin on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also my tumblr is http://thequestionmark1.tumblr.com/  
> But my writing blog is at http://thequestionmarkthewriter.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please talk to me!


	2. Give Me A Try - The Wombats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We could be gigantic, everything I need
> 
> Vicodin on Sunday nights
> 
> This could be worth the risk, worth the guarantee
> 
> This could be the drug that doesn't bite
> 
> Just give me a try
> 
> Just give me a try
> 
> Been kind of hoping you might
> 
> Get up and give me a try

Keith had a moderately rough day and decided to remedy it by reading Kim Young-Ha’s “I have the right to destroy myself.” It was one of his favorite books. He read it while sitting in a cushy chair facing a large window. Keith curled into himself as he read each word. There was a familiar warmth in his worn copy; a certain memory placed in the yellowing pages. He was interrupted by the playful words of his father, “How many people did you make cry today?” 

Keith kept reading while replying, “None today, but it is only 3:00. There’s still plenty of time left.” Hunk walked in smiling and sweetly hummed quietly to himself. 

“You sure seem happy, Hunk. Does it have anything to do with that boy that gave you a ride today?” Keith wanted to get Hunk in trouble. How could Hunk possibly breath the same air as Zach, let alone ride in the same car? Red dusted Hunk’s cheeks and the tips of his ears. He was just about to escape from the room when his father grabbed the collar of his shirt and reeled him backwards. 

“Where do you think you’re going? I told you that you’re not allowed to date, especially not a boy. What were you thinking, what do you think people will say about you?”

“Dad. We’re not dating. He was just giving me a ride, since Keith never does.” Their father’s eyes turned to Keith with a disapproving glare. 

“Fine. I’ll make a new rule. When Keith dates you can date.”

Keith was never interested in anyone at school; Hunk groaned, this wasn’t any better than the old rule. He stormed out and stomped up to his room. Keith stared back at his father, willing him to blink first, to assert some sort of dominance. 

His father didn’t want to carry on this game, and changed the topic begrudgingly. “Anyway, a letter came for you.” He held out a maroon envelope. Keith’s eyes lit up at the sight of the familiar emblem of Bates College in Maine. He glanced back up to his father, and back down again. He snatched the letter and ripped into it excitedly. Keith’s eyes scanned the words and found, ‘We are happy to…’ and immediately bounced out of the chair, jumping up and down. 

“I got in! I got in! Can you believe it?” Despite Keith’s wonder, his father looked slightly confused, and very concerned. 

“Maine? I thought we agreed that you would stay here and got to UCLA?” 

“Dad you can’t expect me to stay in California my whole life. I really like this school, I can’t not go.” Keith ignored his father’s difficulty and continued to skim through the thick package of information. His father had his fill of teenage drama for the day. He wearily walked into the kitchen, sat down at the table, and began to read the newspaper.

~

Pidge was hunched over a stove in the Home EC room. They were focusing intensely on a skillet of scrambled eggs. The eggs were starting to brown around the edges and Pidge pulled them towards the middle. Hunk came in and set his book bag down on a table. Pidge turned around at the sound and smiled dreamily up at Hunk. They were completely unaware of the sizzling and burning smell coming from behind them. Hunk’s smiling turned into concern as his eyebrows bunched together. Awakened by the sudden change is their crush’s features, Pidge turned around and widened their eyes in horror at the sight of near black eggs, if you could call them that. Pidge pulled the skillet off of the burner and burnt their hand in the process. 

Hunk rushed Pidge to the sink and put their delicate hand under cold water. The sudden contact made Pidge hiss, but soon after they felt relief and sighed into Hunk’s shoulder. The tan boy chuckled softly, and looked down at the cute little person who currently had their face buried in his chest. 

“You know we could always just go out to eat or something, that is if Keith ever dates anyone.” He said that last part almost to himself. Pidge glanced up at Hunk.

Pidge tried to grasp their words, but only stutters came out. Finally they were able to articulate, “Yea!” 

“Good! I’ll let you know if that ever happens, ever.” Pidge mumbled in agreement and removed their hand from the water.

“Well, I could probably find him someone?” Their hand was a little red, but overall not too bad. 

Hunk’s eyes lit up and he smiled ear to ear. “Oh Pidge, that would be great!” He grasped their good hand, grabbed his bag and waved goodbye to a lovestruck Pidge. 

They exhaled quietly and said to themselves, “I’m so whipped.”

~

If Keith’s abundance of piercings didn’t scare off any potential suitors, his fiery glare and “fuck you” attitude did. Almost everyone avoided Keith like the plague, everyone but Zach. Zach was the only one who wasn’t scared enough to mess with Keith constantly. So finding someone to take out the extremely antagonistic boy had been impossible. Shay and Pidge scoured the whole school without luck. 

The duo sat down to eat their lunch and moped over the fact that Pidge would forever be alone, when the clouds opened up from the heavens and a golden halo shined down upon Lance McClain. Lance was currently laughing at something that was definitely not as funny as his laugh suggested. The sun glinted off of his perfect teeth, and his skin glowed with the warm of the sun. Lance was beautiful and he knew it, which meant he was perfect. Only someone who was so overly confident in themselves could possibly stand a chance against Keith’s scrutiny. 

Both Pidge and Shay made hopeful eye contact at their sudden epiphany. Shay pushed Pidge forward over to Lance’s table. “Excuse me? Could I talk to you about uh- something?”

Lance glanced down to see a very uninteresting, unintimidating child speaking to him. “How about you go run off and find the playground, kid?” Lance asked condescendingly. He then continued his conversation. Pidge was pissed but they couldn’t get Lance’s attention again, no matter how hard they tried. 

Pidge sulked back to Shay, pouting in a way that did not make them look any older than ten years old. “Hey, don’t worry about it, buddy. You know what we need? We need someone who will present a little incentive; someone with money; someone who Lance will listen to.” Shay soothed. 

“Yea okay, but who?” Pidge was still new, and didn’t know everyone as well as they should’ve. Shay’s face was distorted by a very cheesy shit-eating grin. She looked over and pointed at someone sitting on the opposite side of the courtyard. Zach Arcon made snide remarks while looking impossibly douchey-er than usual. His collar was popped and his shirt was unbutton further than what was respectable. 

“Are you sure? Isn’t he the soggiest piece of bread here?”

“Oh sure! He’s the literal worst, but he is the key to getting Hunk to notice you. Zach has money and he’s incredibly stupid.” Shay confirmed. Pidge looked skeptical but trusted their friend. Shay made the long walk to the popular kid’s table and sat down next to Zach; who looked angrily confused. 

“Can I help you?” He said in a way that indicated that we wasn’t actually interested. 

“I have an offer for you. How would you like to pay Lance Pretty-Boy McClain over there to date Keith Edgelord Kogane?”

“And why would I want to do that?”

“Because if you get the older Kogane to date then the younger one is ‘open’ for business.” Shay even used to her fingers to air quote ‘open’. 

Zach formed a small ‘oh’ with his mouth to show that he understood what Shay was saying. “Okay, but what’s in it for you?” 

“Well of course, I’m just doing this out of the kindness of my heart. We’re friends, aren't we?” she stressed. 

“Right, friends. Well pal, I’ll see what I can do.” The taller girl sauntered back to Pidge, with her hands on her hips, while Pidge pumped their fist in the air. 

~

“Hey Lance!” Zach ran after Lance as the bell rung. “Wait up, dude!” Lance pretended not to notice Zach, but when but he finally caught up Lance was forced to have a conversation with him.

“Hey! What’s up, dude?” Lance must have been an amazing actor, because Zach didn’t notice his fake-ass nicety. 

“Yo! Listen, I wanted to talk to you about something that could make you $50 richer.” 

“I’m listening.”

“See that guy over there? Keith? Well if you go out with him then I will give you enough money to buy whatever you want at Sephora’s” Lance’s eyes widened at all the possibilities. He had actually been eyeing a new foundation stick. 

“Ay dios mio. You have a deal!” Lance enthusiastically shook hands with Zach and pulled back with a crisp $50 bill. 

~

Mr. McClain sauntered his way over to Keith with a cocky grin stretching across his face. Keith was too busy with what he was doing to notice the taller boy approach him. Lance cleared his throat, “The name’s Lance.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Lance.” Keith replied uninterested, and without looking up. He grabbed his things and walked away. Lance was stricken to say the least; he wasn’t prepared for Keith’s absurdly high level of attractiveness. He was frozen in place for only a moment when he shivered and ran to catch up with Keith. 

Once he did Lance was quick to the point. “Do you wanna go out sometime? Like on a date?” 

Keith was still walking even though he was slightly taken aback by this sudden proposition. He finally looked at his pursuer and was also blown away by how absolutely hot Lance was; Keith was careful not to show this unforeseen realization though. 

“Ha! Sure.” 

“Really?!” 

“No.”

“Oh.” Lance was left to feel sorry for himself and Keith was left to wonder what the actual fuck that was all about.

~

Pidge and Shay were currently watching the whole ordeal from a frequent spot of theirs; behind a bush. “Oh man. We’re doomed. I’m doomed.” Pidge put their hand to their face and almost knocked off their glasses.

“We’re not doomed. Yet. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve.” Shay’s eyes twinkled with a suspicious glint that was deserving of a wary look in return from Pidge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone, I just want to say thank you so much. I really appreciate you guys! :') Also I'm so sorry its been awhile. School has been crazy. I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for more shenanigans. 
> 
> Please message me if u want - my snapchat is: gr8gollygrace


	3. New Obsession - FRANKIE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm on the ups if you want to get down
> 
> You think your tough, but I figured you out
> 
> No, I don't want to be your best your friend
> 
> Just let me be your new obsession

Looking back on the events of the day made Keith weary. To think that someone wasn’t scared shitless by his hateful disposition; someone was actually able to approach him and ask him out. He let his mind wander to the possibilities, but he soon remembered his promise to himself: He would never be hurt again, even if it meant total isolation. Keith picked up his toothbrush and scrubbed angrily at his teeth. Hunk sat down on the bed outside the bathroom, causing the bed to sink just barely. “Hey. Are you okay?” Hunk used caution in his question. Hunk loved Keith even if he was a little aggravating. 

Keith signed and set down his toothbrush. “Yea, I’m okay. I just. I can’t believe that people act the way they do. I can’t believe that I actually tolerate it sometimes. I mean, Lance McClain asked me out today. Like on a date. How? Why?”

“Well I know this is a stretch, but maybe he’s into you?” 

“Ha! Suuure. I’m sure that he has no ulterior motives whatsoever. I’m sure that he’s just genuinely interested in me and wants my company.” Keith’s words oozed sarcasm. 

Hunk rolled his eyes. “You could give him a try, and see how things go. You might have a good time for once.” Hunk got up and went into his own room hoping that Keith took his advice. His whole love-life was resting on Keith’s

~

Records were flipped through as Keith was searching for something particular. Even though it was the 21st century, Keith still prefered the organic warmth of vinyl. There was something about physically owning music that appealed to Keith, so he prided himself on his extensive selection. His collection included girl bands, punk rock from all ages, and at the expense of his father’s ears, screamo. Keith found what he was looking for, paid and left quickly. 

He was looking down into his bag when he bumped into someone. Large, warm hands gripped his shoulders to steady the pale boy. He looked up to see the waves of an ocean lap at dark pupils. “Chingao.” Lance whispered. He realized that he said it out loud and immediately put a hand to the back of his neck, rubbing awkwardly. “I. You. Uhhh. Sorry.” Lance avoided eye-contact, and instead focused on the hand still on Keith’s shoulder. Keith was dazed, and hadn’t moved since he first found his face in the taller boy’s chest. When he finally regained his composure he backed away and held his bag close to his chest. 

“What are you doing here?” Keith said with a reclaimed sense of calm. 

“You know, I was just . . . around?” Lance’s hand was still at the back of his neck. Both of them were blushing profusely from the embarrassment of the whole situation. Keith cleared his throat and made his way towards his car. He made it into the driver’s seat before Lance leaned down and rested his arms on the open window. 

Keith looked at the steering wheel as Lance tried to start a conversation. “So what album did you get?”

Keith turned his head to give Lance a half-assed glare. “You wouldn’t know them.”

Lance scoffed, “Well, how would you know? I probably do. I could probably recite all the lyrics to whatever album you got!” He was being very optimistic. 

“Glitterbug by The Wombats?” Keith said unbelieving. Lance’s confusion was apparent by the immediate glow he produced, and how his eyes desperately searched for some sort of relief or clue. When he found neither, he decide to rely on mumbling and stutters. “Yea, I didn’t think so.” Keith put his gloved hand on the stick shift and prepared to back out when Zach Arcon pulled up behind him and blocked him in. 

Zach walked by the two boys. “How’s it going, lovebirds?” He sneered. Zach’s comment made Keith go over the edge; he rammed into Zach’s car causing a sizable dent in the glossy paint job.”Hey! My car!” Zach rushed over to try to soothe the dent out of his door. “Hey, baby, it’s gonna be okay. You’ll be fine. I’m gonna get you a new paint job and even new tires. Anything for my favorite girl.” Zach’s cooing was disgusting to say the least and both Keith and Lance gaged animatedly. Lance snickered at their shared idea, and looked over to an annoyed and red Keith. Lance only thought to himself ‘It’s really hot out today. Yea! That’s what it is, it’s gotta be that.’

~

“Keith, what the hell?! You can’t just wreck your car, the car that I paid for.” Mr. Kogane was fuming, as well as pacing the room running his hands through his thinning hair, and gripping the bridge of his nose. Keith was growing less angry and more scared; he had never seen his father like this. Sure, he had made a brash decision, but it wasn’t the end of the world. So why was his father getting so upset? Keith sunk into himself further with each word. His father noticed his son’s anxious demeanor and sighed. “I’m sorry. I just thought that you were the responsible one; I thought were more level-headed.” 

Keith’s mother was sitting in the opposite corner of Keith. “We’re not mad, honey. We’re just . . . disappointed. We expect more from you.” She got up to cross the room towards Keith, and laid a hand on her son’s shoulder. “You’re father didn’t mean to raise his voice like that.” Mrs. Kogane threw a quick glare at Keith’s father. 

“Of course, Keith. I apologize. We can talk about this later; I’m sure you have plenty of homework tonight.” Keith got up and left without a word; neither Mr. nor Mrs. Kogane could read the distance look on his face. He went up to his room and closed his door carefully. He played the new album he got and sat down on his bed, trying to focus on something other than what had happened just 5 minutes ago. Keith pulled out his books and started to work on the homework he had been assigned, as the lyrics of Emoticons played. A gentle knock got Keith’s attention immediately. 

The door creaked open, “Hey, can I come in?” Hunk peaked around the corner looking concerned. 

“Yea, sure. Whatever.” Hunk entered and sat down on the bed next to Keith. 

“Are you okay? I heard what happened downstairs.” Keith avoided eye-contact at all costs; he couldn’t bare to look into Hunk’s understanding eyes. 

“Yea. I guess.” He mumbled, pulling his knees up to his chest. Hunk laid a hand on Keith’s shoulder, reminding him of the earlier occurrence. Keith finally looked up and found chocolate eyes gazing at him with a worried expression. He smiled to reassure Hunk, “Yea dude! I’m totally fine, don’t worry about me.” Hunk’s eyes lifted and his usual smile returned. He squeezed Keith’s shoulder and got up to leave his room. Keith uncurled and somehow he felt much better, even though they didn’t really talk about anything. He continued to work to complete his schoolwork until he had fallen asleep among his books. 

~

Pidge found Lance and approached him silently. When they tapped Lance on the shoulder he screamed, “WOAH! Kid, you can’t just walk up behind someone and scare them like that. Where are your parents?” Lance looked around as if to try to find an adult. 

Pidge clenched their tiny fists and glared at Lance, “I. Am. Not. A. Child! I’m a fricken sophomore.” 

“Alright, well kid, I suggest not using the word ‘fricken’. Just cuss like a grown-up. Pinches.” 

Pidge adjusted their glasses creating a abrupt glare. “You’re trying to nail Keith, right? I might have some inside intel about Mr. McMullet over there.”

“Why are you telling me?”

“Zach is just a pawn. I’m the one that is actually madly in love with Hunk.”

“Oooh. I see. Then you are a genius, my friend,Zach is completely oblivious. Also good luck.” 

Pidge softened a bit at Lance’s complement. “Well, anyway, there’s this party that everyone is going to, and both you and Keith should make an appearance. It’s the perfect chance for drunken makeout sessions, among . . . other things.”

“I’m smelling what you’re stepping in.” Pidge rolled their eyes and ended the conversation by walking back over to Shay. 

 

~

The city was bustling as Pidge and Hunk walked down a crowded sidewalk. Tea lights and neon signs decorated each restaurant they passed. They talked about idle things until they came to a small antique looking building adorn in Christmas lights and Italian memorabilia. Hunk held the door open for Pidge, who looked around in amazement at the jam-packed walls. Pidge was too busy to notice the loving gaze Hunk was giving them. They were quickly seated and brought fresh bread and two glasses of water. Hunk was actually able to control himself and not dig into the bread, instead he carefully tore small pieces off like a well-mannered human being. 

“So are you going to the party this weekend?” Pidge asked cautiously. 

“I’ll try. You know how those things work out sometimes. If Keith goes, then I can for sure.”

“Oh. I’m sure we’ll be able to convince him. I heard about the ‘thing’ with Lance and Keith, do you think it’ll actually work?”

“Oh yea, I’m sure.” Hunk ordered for Pidge and by the time their food had arrived they were completely past the point of manners. Both of them were engulfed by the wonders of their food. They quickly stuffed their face, making moans and whimpers after every bite. 

“Oh my god. Hunk this place is amazing.” Pidge said with food still in their mouth. 

“I knew you would like it!” His face glowed and his eyes lit up with the pure joy of being able to share this with Pidge. Pidge basked in his sunlight and felt a warmth that they had never felt before. Their heart swelled and all they wanted to do was hold Hunk and keep him safe(even though Hunk would most likely ultimately be the one holding Pidge). Pidge quickly remembered that they were also there for information concerning Keith. 

“So, do you think you could help me out and tell me a few things about Keith?” Pidge said straightforwardly. 

“Well I know that he likes some pretty ‘interesting’ bands. I think one of them is playing sometime soon?”   
“Alright, sounds . . . uh . . . cool? I’ll pass on the information.” They finished their meal and then proceed to fight over who would pay the bill. They decided to split the bill finally after their waiter has suggested it. 

~

“Are you sure this is the right place?” Pidge and Shay walked into a LUSH, clearly looking out of place. 

“Yea, I’m sure. I think that’s Lance over there.” Shay replied. They both approached the tall boy who was currently absorbed with an impressively high stack of bath bombs. 

Sensing that someone was behind him, he greeted them in a very fake-cheery voice, “Hi! Welcome to LUSH. How can I help you?” He turned around to find the odd pair and immediately dropped his ‘retail voice’. “Oh, it’s just you two. What is it now?”

Pidge was still looking around admiring all of the pretty colors when they felt a sharp jab to their ribs. “Huh- oh yea. Um I have some information about Keith for you.”

Lance looked genuinely interested in what would follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! It seems like it's been awhile. How is everyone? Well anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to post the next one in about a week. Also - I'm sorry if my spanish isn't 100% If there are any mistakes please let me know!
> 
> Chingao - Fucker  
> Pinches - Fucking


End file.
